(none)
This invention relates generally to a system for safely storing medicines that restricts access to the medicines to authorized persons. More particularly, the invention is a system for safely storing medicines that includes a fingerprint scanner for limiting access to only persons who have pre-programmed a microprocessor to recognize their unique fingerprint.
Each year hundreds of children are accidentally poisoned by over the counter or prescription medicines found in their own homes or in the homes of relatives or friends. In response to this problem manufacturers of medicines have developed a number of medicine safety storage systems, such as child resistant packages. However, repeated tests have shown that children quickly learn to manipulate and open even the most ingenious child resistant packaging. Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for a medicine safety storage system that cannot be opened by children or other unauthorized persons.
Conventional child resistant packaging utilizes a series of sequential or simultaneous actions. The xe2x80x9cpress down and turnxe2x80x9d medicine cap is one of the most common examples of such a system. Other common systems include the xe2x80x9cpush button and turnxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calign arrow with slot or mark and push/pull lid offxe2x80x9d systems. These multiple action systems are designed to take advantage of the limited dexterity of children, which theoretically prevents them from manipulating the safety caps of medicine containers utilizing such systems. However, many people who take over the counter or prescription medicines, such as the elderly or disabled, likewise have limited dexterity. The multiple action systems make it difficult for these persons to gain access to their own medicines. Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for a medicine safety storage system that permits an authorized person with limited dexterity to have ready access to his or her own medicines.
When persons who take over the counter or prescription medicines are going to be away from home at the time they need to take the medicine, they must carry the medicine with them. Often such persons visit friends or relatives with children. People generally do not have a convenient, portable means for securely transporting and storing their medicines. Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for a medicine safety storage system that permits medicines to be securely transported. It is further apparent that there is a need for a medicine safety storage system that permits medicines to be securely stored while the patient is away from home.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a medicine safety storage system that cannot be opened by children or other unauthorized persons.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medicine safety storage system that permits an authorized person with limited dexterity ready access to their own medicines.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medicine safety storage system that permits medicines to be securely transported and stored while the patient is away from home.
The above objects and others are achieved by a medicine safety storage system for restricting access to medicines to authorized persons that is constructed in accordance with the present invention. The medicine safety storage system includes a generally hollow housing portion sized to hold at least one conventionally sized medicine container, a cap portion, a power source and means for releasably locking the cap portion to the housing portion. The housing portion has inner and outer surfaces and one closed end and one open end. The cap portion is releasably lockable to the open end of the housing portion, as will be described, and has a top surface and a bottom casing, for a purpose to be described. The cap portion further includes a scanner touch screen embedded in the top surface of the cap portion, an optical scanner in optical communication with the touch screen and a microprocessor electrically connected to the optical scanner and to the power source. The microprocessor includes an optical reader for converting optical information relating to a fingerprint to optical fingerprint data, a permanent memory for storing the optical fingerprint data and conventional scanner software for comparing optical information relating to a subsequent fingerprint to the stored optical fingerprint data.
The means for releasably locking the cap portion to the housing portion includes a motor that is electrically connected to the microprocessor and to the power source. The motor includes a shaft having a first end attached to the motor and extending outwardly therefrom and a second end opposite the first end. The housing portion has at least one detent formed in the inner surface. The cap portion includes at least one locking pin that is fixed to the second end of the shaft for engaging the at least one detent formed in the inner surface of the housing portion to securely lock the cap portion in position onto the housing portion. Preferably, the cap portion further includes a toggle switch electrically connected to the microprocessor for controlling the operation of the microprocessor. The toggle switch has at least two, and preferably three, operating positions. Preferably, the toggle switch has a xe2x80x9crecordxe2x80x9d position for reading and storing optical information relating to a fingerprint, a xe2x80x9csecurexe2x80x9d position for preventing the accidental recording or deleting the optical fingerprint data and a xe2x80x9cdeletexe2x80x9d position for deleting the optical fingerprint data.
Preferably, the cap portion of the medicine safety storage system further includes a protective cover that is hingedly attached to the top surface of the cap portion. The protective cover is movable between a closed position wherein the scanner touch screen of the cap portion is protected and an open position wherein the touch screen is accessible. The protective cover is releasably locked in the closed position by a push button latch. The housing portion and the protective cover of the cap portion are made of a durable plastic material, and preferably are made of substantially transparent Plexiglas. Preferably, the medicine safety storage system further includes at least one locking peg fixed to the bottom casing of the cap portion and at least one locking peg slot provided on the inner surface of the housing portion. The locking peg slot engages the corresponding locking peg to thereby align the cap portion in position onto the housing portion. In an alternative preferred embodiment, the housing portion of the medicine safety storage is a conventional pillbox or a travel case adapted to receive the cap portion thereon.
In operation, the medicine safety storage system provides a method of safely storing at least one medicine container in the housing portion wherein the cap portion is releasably lockable to the housing portion. The method includes the steps of recording the optical fingerprint data of at least one person authorized to access the at least one medicine container within the medicine safety storage system. The method includes the further step of communicating optical information relating to a fingerprint to a microprocessor including a permanent memory for storing the optical fingerprint data and means for comparing the optical information relating to a subsequent fingerprint to the previously stored optical fingerprint data. Finally, the method includes the further step of alternately locking and unlocking the cap portion when the optical information relating to the subsequent fingerprint matches at least one of the previously stored optical fingerprint data.